Más que pan quemado Cap 2
by TAMARTA
Summary: Holaaa de nuevo. Esperemos que os guste este nuevo cap, y que nos sigais dejando vuestros comentarios. Mucho pan de parte de las dos ;) (si, somos dos). Att. Tamarta


(Localización: Inicialmente nos encontramos en el Capitolio con Haymitch y Seneca. ¿Qué pasará entre ambos? Después de este "encuentro", volvemos a los juegos, donde Katniss irá en busca de la medicina. ¿Tendrá problemas con Cato y Clove? ¿Le ayudará Tresh?)

-Seneca, por favor- dijo Haymitch arrastrando las palabras. Efectos del alcohol.

-Dime que quieres, inútil. No causas más que problemas- su tono no admitía réplicas.

-Quiero ofrecerte mis servicios. Sé que tú juegas en el otro bando, así que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

-¿Qué insinúas?- parecía excitado, pensó Haymitch con suficiencia- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tengo mis contactos, amigo mío- dijo el mentor disfrutando del momento-. Con lo de pasar un buen rato me refiero a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida. Soy un experto- sonrió sensualmente. ¿Haymitch siendo sexy? Seneca abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó, dudoso.

Haymitch se lo pensó. Ofrecía aquello para ayudar a sus dos tributos, pero él era persona, y estaba borracho. Primero pensó en todo el dinero del mundo. Lo descartó. Después pensó en ver los juegos de primera mano, pero eso era muy egoÍsta, así que al final decidió seguir con el plan y ayudar a los dos chavales.

- Katniss y Peeta. A salvo- dijo a duras penas, sumido en el efecto del alcohol.

Seneca asintió y lo guió hasta la habitación de este. Ahí no los molestarían. Se quitaron la ropa rapidamente, como si les quemara. Haymitch apenas lo notó, hacía tiempo que no era dueño de si mismo.

- Bésame- murmuró Seneca, rozando sus labios suavemente. Haymitch lo hizo, lo necesitaba.

Haymitch notaba la erección de su compañero a través de la única ropa que llevaba puesta, un tanga de leopardo.

-Uy Seneca, creo que tu amiguito ha despertado- los dos miraron hacia el imponente bulto que sobresalía notoriamente.

-Si, ya lo había notado, se llama George- sonrió mientras se lo mostraba a Haymitch. Se despojó de su ropa interior y alzó las cejas-. Aunque, el tuyo tampoco se queda corto- el mentor no habló, estaba hipnotizado por el prominente miembro de su compañero.

De un empujón, Haymitch tumbó a Seneca en la cama y este lo agarró del brazo para que cayera encima de él.

- El mio se llama Peeta. Ya sabes, ambos son rubios...- se quitó habilmente el tanga.

Al fin estaban totalmente desnudos. Cuerpo con cuerpo. George con Peeta.

Haymitch le dió la vuelta con rapidez, quedando detrás de él.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?- dijo despacio, acariciando su nalga lentamente.

- Si. Haymitch, por favor...- Seneca sonaba muy eroticamente pervertido.

Introdujo un dedo lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir, haciéndose sufrir.

- Más... Rápido- gimió Seneca.

Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta y se vió una chillona peluca de color rosa. Effie.

(NARRA KATNISS)

Me acerco a la Cornucopia con rapidez, sin parar de pensar en Peeta.

Entonces escucho una rama partirse. Mierda, no estaba prestando atención. Me oculto sigilosamente detrás de un árbol, esperándome lo peor. Cato. Oigo gemidos. ¿A quién estará torturando ese animal? Decido salir de mi escondite. Mi curiosidad puede conmigo y corro guiándome por los extraños gritos.

Los veo. Cato y Clove. Eso es... ¿Cato está desnudo? Sexo con cámaras incluídas. Seguro que ganarán unos cuantos patrocinadores. Me doy la vuelta para alejarme de esa escena lo antes posible.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, enamorada?- la voz de Clove me hace parar en seco y antes de que pueda decir nada, Cato se ha levantado y me agarra con fuerza por la espalda. Aj, sigue desnudo. Intento pensar en como llegar hasta el cuchillo que tengo en el bolsillo antes de que me mate.

Clove se acerca, arma en mano. Es mi fin. Decido ser sarcástica, ya que voy a morir.

-No sabía que la última moda en el Capitolio era hacer topless- se que se sonroja levemente, me mira con rabia y levanta el puñal.

Voy a morir con la erección de Cato en la espalda. "Le pongo muy muto", pienso con sorna.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Tresh deja caer un peñasco encima de Clove, que se desmaya. O eso creo. Aprovecho para clavarle el pie en la entrepierna a Cato. Este se dobla y yo me suelto. Miro a Tresh desafiante. Él se da la vuelta para irse, no sin antes gritarme:

-¡Solamente por Rue, doce!- huye y yo le doy una patada en la cara a Cato, que se queda quieto.

Dios mio, solo quiero salir de esta horrible pesadilla. Miro a mi alrededor. Veo varias mochilas tiradas en el suelo y una me llama la atención. ¡Tiene el número doce! ¡Nuestra mochila! La cojo triunfal y salgo corriendo.

Creo que Peeta y yo lo vamos a pasar bastante bien esta noche...

Esperemos vuestras reviews, tributos. Besos quemados y no nos odies. No somos pervertidas, tenemos la imaginación hormonada ;)


End file.
